Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Daniel sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Daniel also earns a $$34$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Daniel wants to earn at least $$96$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Daniel will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Daniel wants to make at least $$96$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $96$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $96$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $34 \geq $96$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $96 - $34 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $62 $ $x \geq \dfrac{62}{10} \approx 6.20$ Since Daniel cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $6.20$ up to $7$ Daniel must sell at least 7 subscriptions this week.